


3/02/2019: Perfect Place

by pop_incognito



Series: 365 Drabbles [34]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, M/M, Pointless fluff, Post-Dai Matou Enbu | Grand Magic Games Arc, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pop_incognito/pseuds/pop_incognito
Summary: Sting decides that he and Rogue need a house of their own.





	3/02/2019: Perfect Place

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy, here's some more pointless Stingue content that I have mixed feeling about /sweats. Hope someone out there likes it!

When they return from the Grand Magic Games, there is a lot of work that has to be done. Sting wants the entire guild hall to be remodelled, to remove any trace of the former master’s cruelty, the entire guild agreeing to change the way Sabretooth operates for the better. The White Dragon Slayer even has a pool added – although that has less to do with Sabretooth changing their image, and more to do with Sting just wanting constant access to a pool. And amongst the mess of building that, as well as all the clean-up, Sting manages to drag Rogue out house hunting.

“Guild masters don’t live in the guild dorms,” Sting had said, an air of ‘obviously’ in his voice, his hand tight in Rogue’s as he had pulled Rogue out of the guild hall and down the street. “Besides, don’t you think we’re a little old to be sneaking in and out of each other’s windows?”

Rogue had rolled his eyes with a dry, “We only use the windows because you think it’s sexier than using the doors like normal people,” but had let Sting convince him anyway. He quite likes the idea of having a place that is just for him, Sting, and their Exceeds, actually. It’s in the nature of a dragon, after all, to find a space to make into a nest – be it for treasure, or for family. They are one and the same in Rogue’s opinion.

It takes them a few weeks – they both turn out to be extremely picky about living quarters now that they have no longer have someone breathing down their necks telling them what they can and can’t have – but finally, they find a house they both like. It’s the smallest one they look at, but still bigger than their rooms in the Sabre Rock dormitories, and it is quite a fair walk from the guild hall, buried in the foot of a hill and surrounded by trees. Totally concealed, private, _perfect_. Two bedrooms, a bathroom, a combined kitchen-living room, and a small garden that blends into the trees with a small and naturally heated hot spring in the middle of it.

“Feels like home,” Sting says to Rogue, and they’re asking to sign the paperwork before they’ve even finished the tour inside.

Moving in turns out to be a guild-wide endeavour, because, well, Sting owns a lot of stuff. A _lot_ of stuff. Rogue hasn’t slept in his own room in the dorms for nearly three years, and he didn’t realises that Sting had started using the abandoned room as a storage space. “What the hell, Sting,” Rogue grumbles, lugging a huge box of old Sorcerer Weekly magazines down the hall. “Is this every single copy that has a feature on Natsu?”

Sting looks a little shifty and quickly tapes the flaps of the box shut so that no one can peer inside. “No,” he says, a little too quickly. Rogue gives him a flat look and Sting flails his arms a little. “Like you don’t have a pile of Gajeel covers!”

“Shush,” Rogue says, and his face definitely does not flush pink under his fringe. “Now, come on, there’s still half a room to clear out…” and he trails off as he walks down the corridor, Frosch trotting along beside Rogue and adding its commentary in as the two head around the corner. “When did he even collect all this stuff?”

And if they thought moving out of the dorms was hard, moving into their house made moving out look easy. Every single one of their friends had an opinion on what should go where, and to absolutely everyone’s surprise, _Orga_ of all people had to be dragged out and set to work in the garden because he was ready to go completely DIY-renovation in the kitchen. He even wanted to paint the exterior! After one too many helpfully-unhelpful comments from Rufus, Rogue’s patience snaps and he shoves everybody out the door with a barely restrained snarl of, “Dragons don’t like too many people touching their nest!”

He slams the door shut and presses his back to it, panting heavily as red eyes flick around to make sure there aren’t any stragglers hiding amongst Sting’s huge piles of knick-knacks. All Rogue can see is Lector trying to pull Frosch out of a large box of clothes by the tail, and Sting sitting in the middle of a mess of bed linen and pillows, looking a little bit like a confused puppy as he wonders where all their guildmates have gone.

“‘Dragons don’t like too many people touching their nest’, huh?” he teases, parroting Rogue’s words right back at him. Sting holds up a fluffy grey blanket in one hand and a frog-patterned pillow in the other. “Want to make a next on the couch and forget we have so much stuff to put away until tomorrow morning?”

That sounds like the perfect thing to spend the evening doing, and Rogue agrees enthusiastically, locking the door and loping over to Sting. Rogue picks up another blanket, this one woollen and dark blue, and holds his other hand out to his mate. “I’ll even make us some hot tea to have while we’re there,” he says, and Sting’s eyes light up, his mouth opening to asks what he always does, and Rogue immediately says, “No, I am _not_ going to make it in the white tea set. I don’t want you chewing holes in any more of our crockery!”

Sting pouts. “Come on, Rogue! The crunch is so satisfying!”

“That’s not at all a convincing argument,” Rogue tells Sting, and then he directs the White Dragon Slayer to the couch, bundled up with blankets and cushions and the strict instructions not to eat the pillow stuffing again.

Rogue makes their tea, a sweet blend they have been sneaking into the guild for years because if anyone else knew they had it then they would have had to share it. The kitchen supplies had been unpacked first, and Rogue carefully keeps his back to Sting so that his mate will get a pleasant surprise when he finds the small chips of broken plate that Rogue found in the bottom of a box in the bottom of his cup. “Here you go,” Rogue says, handing the tea over and then lifting Sting’s legs so that he can slide onto the couch underneath them.

Surrounded by the comforting warmth of all their blankets and the soothing silence of being far away from any other people, the two Dragon Slayers settle into their first night in their new lair, Sting’s legs thrown over Rogue’s lap as he grinds the china plate chips into dust between his teeth happily, Lector curled under one arm and Frosch sprawled in the small space between Sting and Rogue’s hips. Their own perfect place, where they know instantly that they are safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
